Life before love but not before all
by OTHBabe3x3x
Summary: It's mainly about Lucas and Peyton but it's still about the 5 main characters
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Peyton sat down on the warm summer ground. The sun shined on her mother's gravestone. She smiled at the picturesque environment around her mother's grave. The afternoon was slowly fading away in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Peyton turned her head to look at the neighboring gravestones. She lifted herself up with her black and white fingernails. She scuffed over to Keith Scott's grave and grazed her fingers slowly over the top of it. It still had fresh flowers beside it and the stone was slightly cold to the touch. The gravestone was under a tree that appeared to stretch endlessly. She smiled because the tree had memories bestowed upon the delicate limbs. Peyton snatched the keys out from her pocket and drove away from the cemetery.

Her black classic drove up the old cracked driveway. She slammed the house door behind her and lugged her suitcases to the edge of the hallway. She found her dad in the kitchen with his paper and glasses.

"Well, well. I leave for 4 years, go to college and change a bit, and you haven't change a bit." She said in an up beat tone

"No I haven't, give your old man a hug" He gets up while gesturing his hands

Peyton embraces her father snuggly and smells his natural scent. "I'm hungry…from what I can remember when I was younger you weren't much of a master cook."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand to lead her to the refrigerator "I could cook you up a veggie delight omelet, a smoothie, and some French toast, maybe some bacon if you really feel like putting me to work"

Peyton cocked her head to the side "Really?"

"No, I was just pulling your leg" He tugged on her loose jean flare laughing at himself

She narrowed her eyes trying to act angry but faintly laughed

"Why don't we go to Karen's?"

"Sure" She smiled hesitantly

Karen's Café

Peyton and Larry walked in with smiles on their faces. They made small talk with each other while waiting to order food. Peyton looked around at the modern styled café with the old literature quotes Lucas probably made Karen put up. The set up was basically the same. She thought it was the same old tree hill with a new shiny Peyton. Karen walked out from the kitchen and smiled politely.

"What can I get you guys?"

"A lot of food" Peyton blurted out

"Peyton it's nice to see you. It's been so long" She smiled and wiped down the counter

"I know I just got home from college. Can I have a cinnamon swirl muffin and coffee with crème and sugar heavy on both?"

"Sure, what can I get you, Larry? The usual?"

He nodded and dragged Peyton over to a two-seater near the window and Karen spoke loudly like she had just forgotten something

"Peyton! Lucas is in the back if you want me to get him for you."

Peyton smiled demurely and shook her head "its okay. I am bound to run into him sometime" She honestly didn't want to run into him here in front of her dad and his mom. She would rather be alone with him. It wasn't the fact that their relationship…_friendship_ she meant was rocky. It was just the fake way of acting around each other that just teed Peyton off.

Karen nodded slightly and walked in the back to fetch them their order

Peyton and her father sat at the table and made small talk.

"So what was that guy's name? Jeremy? Jeremiahs?" Her father asked curiously

"His name is Jerome. Why are you asking?"

"Just 'cause I like to know a little bit about my daughter's relationships"

"First of all.." She smiled and leaned in giving her father a stare

He chuckled "Here it comes, the third degree. Hit me with it"

"Ok. Here it comes…" Lucas stood with their food in his hand and stood there listening to the conversation "…First of all, I have been with him for like a month. Its not like we are getting married or anything. Second of all, I'm not like going to hash out the relationship details with you dad. I'm not eleven. And Third of all, I don't think that relationship is going to work out anyway. I mean we like none of the same music and he's just not…-" She opened her mouth but her father cut in

"Lucas?" He said with a hint of sincerity

"Daddy! No." Peyton's cheeks felt hot and her hair began to feel heavy on her hot neck. She looked down and looked up "right that isn't what he is. He isn't right for me. He is just a guy I can have fun with" Lucas laughed in the kitchen listening to the conversation and after that moment he began to walk over with the luke-warm food and drinks.

Lucas placed down the plates and beverages with a smirk on the side "Hey Peyton, it's nice to see you."

Peyton looked up and rubbed her neck "Hey, yeah you too."

Lucas smiled audaciously "We should get together sometime."

Peyton looked up from her muffin "Yeah, that would be great. I'll call you tonight"

Lucas walked away and waved.

Larry nodded towards Peyton and he smiled like this was his diabolical plan all along. Peyton slapped her fathers forearm and persisted on eating their brunch.

All the while, Peyton thought about Brooke. Where had she gone, what was she up to? Peyton lost herself in her thoughts.

**Part 2 **

Brooke looked at her old apartment complex in Tree Hill. She smiled at the times still sitting inside, invisible to everyone else but her. She rolled her luggage and stomped her heals down the pathway until she hit the cool shaded pavement and took in the rush of cool air.

"They better have central air" She muttered to herself as she unlocked the door. She left the door open as she put her luggage in the empty bedroom. Her stomach growled so she went to the refrigerator for some food and found a rotting apple and chunky milk. Brooke twirled around on her heals and sat at the table left so generously from the last occupants. She blew air to her bangs sticking to her face. "So much for central air." Brooke set her head on the cool surface of the table and took a deep breath. She jumped up in a shocked way when she heard one of the boxes slam on the ground. She turned up to look in fear if there may have been a psycho killer kind enough to help her with her boxes

_Because I mean who doesn't love a generous psycho killer? _

"Brooke, you seriously need to pack lighter. I saw you roll in a suit case and your SUV is filled to the brim"

"Nathan! Come here give me a hug…god I missed you" Brooke said in a high pitched decibel it could almost have been called a squeal. The two tightly embraced.

"Brooke you look good as always." He complemented giving her the one over

"You don't look too bad yourself Papa Scott" Brooke said breaking into a smile "Where's Hales? I missed that wife of yours a lot?"

"She is home with J"

"Mhm, god! It is so hot in here! Stupid apartment doesn't have central air. I don't know what I am going to do all summer with out it"

"Brooke, why don't you try an air conditioner?" He said in a snarky tone

"I never thought of that it could possibly work"

"Yep, well if you need any help don't hesitate to call."

"I won't Natie!" She smiled deviously

Nathan tapped her one of her dimples and smiled "Come anytime you want. Haley would be thrilled. She really needs friends because lately no one has been around and she is mostly a mom" Brooke nodded to his response and he walked away.

Karen's Café

Peyton walked in with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her soft curls entangled. Her skin glowed from the shimmering body lotion she loved. She wore a black and white striped halter, chic yet still peyton-esque. He skirt was white long enough to cover her butt but not enough to cover her thighs. Her feet were in wedges that were black but polka dotted white. Peyton looked around soaking up the atmosphere. Peyton sat in the darkened café as she heard Lucas tattering in the back with dirty plates. Lucas walked out of the back and found Peyton sitting looking around the room.

"It's still the same" He said smiling

"I know" She said spinning around fully aware of what he meant

Lucas pulled out cinnamon rolls and tea and slid around to one of the barstools next to Peyton "How'd you know I was done with my shift now?"

"Your mom told me when I was leaving. She's still great" She smiled and played with her cinnabun

Lucas looked at her. She was so shiny even in the dimmed area. He looked at her legs which looked tanned, toned, and shiny. Her hair still had bounce to it. He looked at her top and skirt. They were extremely fitted and girly. Something Peyton would have never worn in high school.

"You know, if you stare at me any longer you could bore a whole through my head and body." She chuckled at her comments

"It's just that you've changed . . . I mean your style." He looked down as his heart thumped hard

She sipped her tea while being slightly uncomfortable at getting checked out by Lucas. She didn't mind when guys did it but not Lucas. Maybe…Maybe she wasn't ready for all of this again . . . She meant the friendship "You are right. I have changed."

"I've missed you Peyton" He said slightly touching her arm Peyton cringed. She turned her head and saw Lucas go in for a hug. She hugged him back lightly

"I'm happy to see you…too" Peyton said pausing before saying too while still in the embrace. He finally let go

"I've been thinking about you…" Lucas said but didn't finish his statement

"Try a cold shower" She said in a sardonic tone

"Not like that. You didn't even let me finish" He looked down and stirred his coffee "I've been thinking about you and Brooke, Skillz and Mouth. I mean even Rachel" He said looking at her clarifying what he meant

"Well then that's just great." She said finishing her food and tea. She stood up and rearranged herself. Lucas watched but Peyton didn't let him see

"I miss everyone. I miss our…friendship?" Lucas questioned his choice of words

"I did too. Kinda" Peyton thought in their awkward silence. She tried to think up of something clever "I didn't miss your cockiness that's for sure"

"Wrong brother there Peyton, you are talking about the one with the brown hair, you know your ex Nathan?" Lucas retorted

"Well someone's cranky." She punched his arm lightly and laughed softly "Lucas I've gotta go. I have to start writing my editorial for Friday"

"I've got work tomorrow anyway. Call me at like 6…Maybe we can get the gang together"

"Yeah, it's no problem." She paused for a second before they started to leave "We're friends. I don't lust you. I don't secretly want you. There won't be any hooking up."

"Yeah right like you don't lust this" Lucas lifted his shirt to show his toned abs, Peyton admired it through cold eyes. She didn't even show a glitter of excitement in her eyes.

"It's fine. I don't lust it."

_Can anyone say hot and twisted?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas ran across the pier his feet going on one moist plank of wood to the next. His ears were buzzing with Kanye West _Stronger_ and the sun's heat and brightness was making him sweat and pant more than usual. Lucas watched all the shops and stores along the pier as he ran by them. He only caught a glimpse of them each day but he always knew what he was looking at. Lucas zoned out thinking of Peyton last night. He thought he always knew what he was looking at when he looked at Peyton but last night…He didn't recognize her. He didn't recognize what he saw. Lucas wasn't sure whether he liked what he saw or if he misses what she used to be? His thoughts were interrupted by something abruptly hitting his leg no taller than 4 feet.

He looked down and saw a 6 year old on the ground clearly upset. "I'm so sorry" Lucas went to help him up but the little kid knocked his hands away and stood up, dusting off his little navy blue corduroys.

"I'm fine, I just dun have a icerz cream neemore because you knocked me over" The little six year old frowned and looked up at Lucas.

"Here" Lucas reached in the pocket of his short to see what money he had. He frowned at the little boy. "I don't have any money on me. I'm sorry"

The little boys face turned from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. Lucas looked around for the kids parents and when he looked down he had no time to react to the little kid kicking him with all his might.

"MEANIE MAN!" The kid ran away after Lucas

Lucas started to walk off the pain in his shin. "Little Shithead" Lucas mumbled.

Lucas began to jog again finally coming to the main roads. He ran by the colonial houses and mansions with variety of gardens and shades of green grass. He ran hard down the curved road and stopped. He slowly jogged up Nathan and Haley's driveway slowing down to a little 4 year old trying to shoot a basketball into a hoop four times the size he is.

"Hey James, Can I help you with that?"

"Uncle LUUUUUcas" He over pronounces his u's for some reason. It made Lucas laugh

Luke picked James up and put him near the hoop. He tossed the ball in and turned back to smile as the ball swooshed in

Lucas put him down "I'm going to go inside and talk to your mom and dad, okay kid?"

"Okay! Mommy and Daddy are having coffee time… I think I'm gonna stay out here because aduuult stuuuff is boring" James said excitedly

Lucas walked away and laughed at him. He thought his nephew was the cutest kid ever. Lucas knew that coffee time for Nathan and Haley was really 'leave-us-alone-time-we-need-a-break'.

"HALEY? NATHAN ANYONE HOME?" He bellowed when he walked in the door.

"Kitchen" Haley bellowed back

Lucas shuffled over to the kitchen. "Hey Guys" He spoke as he grabbed a chair and a cup of coffee sitting at the table.

"Hey you!" Haley said

"Hey Man, guess who I ran into yesterday?" Nathan said with a half smile

Lucas' eyes narrowed as he thought "I don't know"

"BROOKE!" Haley blurted out as Nathan just opened his mouth

"Thanks babe. Anyway, Luke…Yeah she's back from design school and stuff."

"Really? What a coincidence. I ran into Peyton yesterday" He missed both Brooke and Peyton. "How about we all meet tonight? On the river court, around maybe, 8ish"

Nathan nodded his head and Haley nodded also in agreement with Nathan. "We'll have to find a sitter but it's all good"

7:30 PM Peyton's House

Peyton stepped out of the shower slick and shiny. She ran her hands through her golden hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror, changed, different even with no clothes on. Peyton put some product in her hair, deodorant on her underarms, and body lotion with a light scent of lavender. She opened her door to her room. Her wooden floor was cold to her tender feet and the air was refreshing to her warm body. She walked to her door and shut it so her dad wouldn't be blinded.

Peyton thumbed through her closet and chose her clothes carefully. She closed her eyes and set her head on the bar wear all the hangers were held. She took a deep breath in and then exhaled through her nose heavily. Peyton wasn't sure if she was ready for this all over again. She went through the stage of missing all of her friends but she got over that. She got over him, too. Lucas was a great and horrible memory rapped in a mystery. He knew just how to tug at Peyton's heart. Lucas was mysterious. Once Peyton thought that she uncovered his final layer and found his inner core, she found out other things. He was a riddle and Peyton wasn't sure whether she wanted to deal with figuring it out all over again.

Peyton distracted herself from the thoughts because obviously she wasn't going to figure out the answer tonight. She would focus on Brooke, and Naley and life in general. Would she be resisting Lucas and his toned body? Of Course!

_Someone's in denial. Looks like biting your lip to resist isn't going to work tonight _

Peyton slid on a navy blue pair of shorts that clung to her butt and thighs. She wore a yellow and blue hearts t-shirt with a hint of 'Be Delicious' by DKNY. She put on her make up and checked herself out in the mirror. Peyton grabbed her car keys and shuffled out the door. She was about to walk to her car when she saw Brooke pull up in a white Toyota solara.

"Hop in" Brooke yelled as Bootylicious played in the background.

Peyton smirked and shuffled over to the car.

The River Court

Haley and Nathan stood on the River Court. Nathan was laughing hysterically at Haley who was trying to shoot a ball in the hoop. Brooke parked her car and sat there for a minute watching Nathan and Haley. Peyton looked over at her.

Brooke spoke up toning down her music and speaking 100 seriously "I went to college P. Sawyer, I made a fashion line that is semi-successful. I saw the world. I came to a lot of understandings but the one thing I still can't grasp is how they do it, or rather how they did it? How they are still so happy?"

"Brooke, I went to college too. I write editorials for people who like to read my opinion on music and celebrity issues. Love isn't something you find just anywhere. College isn't supposed to give you all the answers."

"Love scares the crap out of me"

"Me too" Peyton rolled her head to look at Brooke

"P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked softly

"What?" Peyton was still staring at her waiting for her question

"Where the HELL were YOU?!!?!? I tried calling you LIKE ten BAGILLION eleventy million times! All I got was 'This number is not in service…BLAH BLAH!' I swear I could have killed the guy who recorded that message." Brooke laughed slightly and looked at Peyton with a small smile

"Brooke?"

"Hmmm?" She said quickly

"Do you ever check your email? I gave you my new cell number. My work changed it" Peyton said in a loopy tone. Brooke shook her head and they both began to laugh.

"I miss you, P"

"You too, B"

"I call Lucas" Brooke said quickly then paused "For basketball…HAHA!" Brooke laughed at her joke

Peyton's heart stopped before Brooke finished her statement then she let out a slight smile and laugh.

_Looks like someone's getting jealous already. . .With great fun, times, and friends…drama is just around the corner_


End file.
